


what a gal

by opprobrious



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opprobrious/pseuds/opprobrious
Summary: Kara could stand to be more selective with her bedroom vocabulary.





	what a gal

"Oh geez," said Kara, voice hoarse, as her fingers sank into Lena's hair. "You are... an uncommonly good gal."

Lena laughed abruptly enough that she choked, pulling away to better breathe and laugh more fully. "God, Kara," she said, gasping. "I've never had someone call me gal while their strap was down my throat."

Kara brushed away hair from Lena's face. "Maybe you've had the wrong straps down your throat."

That got an eyebrow up. "Watch your mouth, darling." Lena gave the tip a languorous lick. "You benefit greatly from experimentation on dicks that came before you."

Kara bit her lip to keep from making the obvious joke, but her mouth opened into a gasp as Lena's head bowed back down, grinding the base against her clit.

"'Gal,'" said Lena shittily as she came up for breath. "'Geez.' I cannot believe I let you fuck me."

Kara's eyes started to roll back into her head as Lena took her deeper. "I can't believe you let me fuck you either. It's absolutely unbelievable. Such a good gal."

Lena pulled back, a strand of spit hanging from her lip until she wiped it away with her wrist. "Darling. Dirty talk is an art. 'Good girl' is a classic for a reason."

Kara leaned forward, stomach clenching distractingly, eyes suddenly intense and focused on Lena completely. "Are you going to be my good girl?"

Lena swallowed. "Yes."

Kara laid back, hands behind her head, biceps flexed and gaze steady. "Then be a good girl and let me come in your mouth."

Lena smiled, rubbing the tip of the strap against her lips. "Much better. Good boy."

And opened her throat and took the strap all the way down.

Kara lost her words after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Be nice and maybe I'll write something longer ✌️


End file.
